mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayren Taranos
Alithra was laying in her lair, holding the young child in her arms, lovingly hugging him. Brendon walked up to her, sat down and kissed her. '' ''He smiled with pride onto his son. "I thought of a name." He said. "How do you want to name him?" Alithra replied. '' ''"Ayren." Alithra smiled. "A wonderful name." She turned her view to the boy. "That is your name...Ayren..." The boy looked up to his mothers face, his grey eyes glisten. "Mommy! Mommy!" Two young dragons run up to their mother. "Can we see him?" Tefina asked eagerly. "Can we?" Alaya added. "Easy Easy, you two. Don´t scare him." Brendon stopped them. Alithra laughed. "Alright you two, see." She shows them the boy. "These are your sisters, Ayren." '' ''The boy looked at the two young dragons curiously. "Aww!" Tefina squeaked in a quiet tone. "So cute!" Alaya stroked his head carefully. "Now, you two, let´s leave mommy and your little brother alone. They want to sleep." Brendon declared. "Okay." The twins plainly accepted. As Brendon left the room with Tefina and Alaya, Alithra begun to hum her lullaby... ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMSQEn8wKgM ) Prehistory of Ayrens birth: Once there was a young prince from the northern tribes. A warrior send to slay a mighty dragon. When facing the dragon the young prince hesitated, to beautiful was the figure in front of him, strong in appearance, elegant and proud. He layed his sword down, cause he felt for her. The two spend a long time together. Soon the fruits of their love came forth, two daughters as beautiful as their mother. One day, the dragon decided to see the world from her husbands eyes, that of a humans. She sealed her monster self away with an ancient artifact. And after a year, a boy was born. He was destined to be a warrior like his father, with his mothers might sleeping inside him. Two kinds, united in one being... Biography: Ayren Taranos is the son of Alithra the "Dragonqueen", and the prince of the northern barbarian countries. His father vanished when Ayren was 7 years old , Alithra raised him along with his two older sisters Alaya and Tefina and taught him how to handle his dragon powers. He is a half-dragon, half-human hybrid. Alithra interrupted her connection to the demonic energy, through a magical artifact, for a year and gave birth to him. His childhood was very peaceful, he and his family often came around the world and made friends. But one day the order murdered Alithra and Ayrens older sisters vanished. Since that day he lived alone and traveled the world with the age of 15, but was captured by slavers and sold to a colosseum as gladiator. He was trained hard in combat with every weapon and other practical fields. Till he was 18 years old, he fighted for his life in the colosseum, till one day his dragonblood awakened. Fearing to be killed for bearing monsterblood, he fleed. After that he lived as traveler and mercenary. Personality: Ayren is a kind person and shows everyone his respect, unless they proof him that they don´t deserve it. He either is quiet or talkative, it depends on his mood. In combat his personality changes, his facial expression becomes determined and he´s fully concentrated. Appearance:'''1,75m/5'8" tall, trained body, (Stone)gray eyes, brown short hair. In his dragon-form, he gains all the traits of a dragon with red-brown dragonscales. '''Abilities: * Fighting Prowess: Ayren is a skilled fighter with nearly every close-combat-weapon, due to his gladiator training, and even in unarmed hand-to-hand-combat he shows magnificent skills. * Half-Dragon powers:' '''After his dragonblood awakened, Ayren gained several new abilities: Enhanced endurance, higher resistance, enhanced strength, stronger magical power and higher intelligence. His Dragonblood also gives him the ability to give of a presence that either intimidates and scares enemies, or inspires and encourages allies. * Enhanced senses: Ayren has a way better sense of smelling, seeing and hearing than normal humans, due to his dragonblood. Additionally he can feel the presence of others around. * Dragonmagic:' 'Since he was a child, Ayren was trained in the arts of Dragonmagic, allowing him to turn temporarly into a Dragon. He is also a master over Dragonfire in several forms as well as controlling fire generally. He can make weapons, shields and other things out of flames, infuse them into the ground to attack with lava or turning his body into flames to incease his movement and making him more resistent to physical damage. '''Weaknesses:'Water Magic/Attacks (normal bathing or swimming is no problem though), Mushrooms Combat Statistics: Human/Half-blood Form: Melee Attack Power: ★★★★☆ Ranged Attack Power: ★★☆☆☆ Magic Attack Power: ★★★☆☆ Physical Defense: ★★★☆☆ Projectile Defense: ★★★☆☆ Magic Defense: ★★☆☆☆ Speed: ★★☆☆☆ Full-Blooded Dragon Form: Melee Attack Power: ★★★★★ Ranged Attack Power: ★★★★☆ Magic Attack Power: ★★★★☆ Physical Defense: ★★★★★ Projectile Defense: ★★★★★ Magic Defense: ★★★★☆ Speed: ★★★☆☆ 'Hobbies:'Adventures, Enjoying peaceful moments, Training Category:Characters